memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Vorlage NKZ, Spiegeluniversums, etc...
→ Fortsetzung der Diskussion aus Vorlage Diskussion:Realworld#Design. Es geht um die Einführung von Vorlagen für die NKZ, bzw das Spiegeluniversum und andere multiple Realitäten, wie die MA/en es tut. Zur erinnerung: Pflaumes Vorschlag für verschiedene Vorlagen lautete damals wie folgt: * REALWORLD-ARTIKEL (aus Produktionssicht geschrieben) ** EPISODEN-ARTIKEL (sowohl aus Produktions-, als auch aus InUniverse-Sicht geschrieben) * InUNIVERSE-ARTIKEL (aus Sicht des Star-Trek-Universums geschrieben) ** SPIEGELUNIVERSUM (aus Sicht des Spiegeluniversums geschrieben) ** NARADA-KELVIN-ZEITLINIE (aus der Sicht der Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie geschrieben) ** NEUE ZEITLINIE (aus Sicht der Neuen Zeitlinie geschrieben) ** MULTIPLE REALITÄTEN (beinhaltet Informationen aus verschiedenen alternativen Zeitlinien)'' Fortsetzung der Diskussion: Wie hier schonmal angesprochen, würde ich diese Diskussion gerne wiederbeleben. Ich finde die Idee gerade im Hinblick auf einen neuen Kinofilm und somit nochmehr Artikel für die NKZ wirklich gut. Da sich durch die Vorlage der POV des Artikel ändern würde, könnte man auf umständliche Formuliereungen und Klammerzusätze in den Artikeln der NKZ verzichten. Ich finde die Idee eigentlich unschlagbar, wenn man keine der Zeitlinien bevorzugen möchte, da bei Formulierungen wie in einer alternativen Zeitlinie ja immer ein wenig mitschwingt, dass wir die bekannte Zeitlinie bevorzugen. Ich fürchte, dass man für solche Vorlagen die Stylesheets ändern müsste, oder? Vielleicht könnte sich das mal jemand ansehen, der die Berechtigung hat die zu ändern. Mein Vorschlag war ja die Vorlage vielleicht ähnlich wie die Realworldvorlage zu gestalten, die Version der MA/en fand hier ja nicht so einen großen Anklang.--Joe-le 18:49, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich mit der Idee von verschiedenen POVs wirklich anfreunden kann. Mit unserem gegenwärtigen POV tun wir so, als wären wir eine Enzyklopädie im Star-Trek-Universum. Tun wir dann so, als wären wir drei (oder noch mehr) Enzyklopädien gleichzeitig?--Bravomike 21:12, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Naja im Moment sind wir ja immerhin schon zwei Enzyklopädien, nämlich eine In-Universe-'' und eine ''Realworld-Enzyklopädie. Die Vorlagen würden ja am Stil des Artikels nichts großartig ändern, wenn man sich mal NKZ- oder Spiegeluniversumsartikel ansieht, dann ist der POV dort oftmals ja eh schon verschoben. Man könnte sich dadurch eben nur komplizierte Einleitungssätze und häßliche Klammerzusätze, wie zum Beispiel bei Keenser ersparen. Es hätte außerdem den Vorteil, dass der Leser sofort weiß, wo er sich gerade befindet (Spiegeluniversum, NKZ, meinetwegen auch alternative andere Zeitlinien). Weiter würde das von Mark McWire angesprochene Problem der Klammerzusätze für alle Artikel der NKZ erledigen (auch wenn es vlt. kein richitges Problem ist, sondern nur ein stilistisches ;-) ). Es gibt bestimmt noch einen Haufen mehr Vorteile, wobei mir auf Anhieb jetzt keine Nachteile einfallen. Ob man deswegen nun tut, als ob man drei oder mehr Enzyklopädien in einem ist, sei mal dahingestellt. Ich denke nur es erleichtert das Hantieren mit den Unterschiedlichen Realitäten, bzw. Zeitlinien.--Joe-le 12:52, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Was ändern die Vorlagen an der Verwendung der Lemmazusätze? Das verstehe ich nicht. :Was aber den POV angeht, so wird dadurch meiner Meinung nach eher einiges komplizierter, weil man den ja ständig wechseln müsste. Ich bin nicht dagegen, die Vorlagen zu benutzen, ich finde die gut. Ich würde nur damit keinen POV-Wechsel verbinden, sondern immer den gleichen POV behalten wollen.--Bravomike 21:03, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) Nun, so wie ich mach MarkMcWire verstanden hatte, wollte er mit dieser Diskussion erreichen, dass alle NKZ-Artikel eine Klammerzusatz im Lemma bekommen sollten, wofür er heftig gescholten wurde. Sein Argument war ja, dass man bei einem NKZ-Artikel ohne Klammerzusatz sonst fälschlicherweise auf die Idee kommen könnte, dass dieser Charakter/Gegenstand auch in der Normalzeitlinie existiert, was ja nicht zwangsläufig der Fall sein muss. Durch die Vorlage wäre dieses Problem meiner Meinung nach erledigt, da sie den ganzen Artikel ausschliesslich der NKZ zuordnen würde und somit keine Spekulationen aufkommen können. Solche Artikel müssten dann natürlich getrennt werden. Ich denke wir greifen damit nur einer Entwicklung vor, die sowieso zwangsläufig auf uns zukommen wird. In Star Trek haben uns die Produzenten ja noch den zweifelhaften Gefallen getan, die neue Zeitlinie in Teilen mit der uns bisher bekannten zu verbinden. Ich denke, solch übergreifende Handlungsstränge dürften sich mit dem nächsten Film jedoch erledigt haben. Mal rein theoretisch angenommen, es folgen weitere Filme der neuen Zeitlinie (bei einem gewissen finanziellem Erfolg ja nicht auszuschliessen), stehen wir vor dem Problem, dass immer neue und neue Begriffe aufkommen, die ausschliesslich in der NKZ existieren. Warum nicht eindeutig trennen, was nach dem Willen der neuen Produzenten sowieso nicht mehr zusammengehört? Zum Thema POV: Da einzige was sich ändern würde wäre doch eh nur der Einleitungssatz In einer alternativen Zeitlinie ist..., bzw der Verzicht dieser etwas Umständlichen Rahmen um eine Textteil, wie bei Keenser angesprochen.--Joe-le 22:02, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich denke, wenn es hier um so etwas Gewichtiges wie das Einführen von neuen POVs geht, dann sollten wir das besser im Zehn Vorne diskutieren, statt hier. Ich selbst bin mir in meiner Meinung noch nicht sehr sicher und würde mir mehr Beteiligung wünschen.--Bravomike 06:39, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Absolut richtig. Habs daher mal verschoben. Mich wundert es ein wenig, dass die Beteiligung so gering ist, schließlich hatte diese Diskussion ja mal einige Anhänger.--Joe-le 09:53, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Naja, ich geben nur zwei Dinge zu bedenken: ::# Müssen wir dann für alles in der neuen Zeitlinie einen eigenen Artikel anlegen, auch wenn es nur um die Kleinigkeit eines bestimmten Werkzeuges oder Namen geht. So müsste ggf. Jonathan Archer dann auch einen NKZ Artikel bekommen, da er dort namentlich kurz erwähnt wird. ::# Wie machen wir dies den ganzen neuen und IP-Usern klar. Ich sehe schon, wie die ganzen User kommen und dann für Artikel, die ausschließlich in der NKZ vorkommen (z.B. Keenser) einen neuen Artikel ohne NKZ anlegen, da sie den ursprünglichen Artikel nicht finden. Er wird ja nur in der NKZ genannt und in keiner anderen Serie. Also dürfte auch nur der "Keenser (NKZ)"-Artikel erstellt werden.--Tobi72 12:19, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Gerade Tobis erster Punkt ist, finde ich, sehr wichtig. Es geht hier auch darum, dass man sonst als Leser ständig zwischen verschiedenen POVs hin und her springt. Wir müssten also für alle Dinge, die im Spiegeluniversum oder einer alternativen Zeitlinie erwähnt werden, immer einen eigenen Artikel anlegen, damit man sich quasi nur in einem Raum von Artikeln bewegt, die alle den selben POV haben. :Eine ganz andere Frage ist es, wir wirklich die alternativen POVs übernehmen wollen. Man müsste sich dann ja, zum Beispiel im Spiegeluniversum, entsprechend genau umgekehrt positionieren. Das ist sicherlich leicht machbar, aber ich finde das, selbst mit einem solchen Hinweisschild, potentiell verwirrend. :Und was Tobis zweiten Punkt angeht, der auch oben bei Joe-le teilweise mitschwang: Ich bin, das habe ich hier recht deutlich gemacht, absolut gegen eine inhaltliche Determination von Lemmata. Soll heißen: Ich will auf gar keinen Fall einen Artikel „Keenser (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie)“, wenn es nicht unter Keenser bereits einen Artikel (oder eine Begriffsklärung) gibt, der (die) das Lemma belegen.--Bravomike 12:57, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::In sofern müsste man um konsequent zu sein für jede Realität einen eigenen Namensraum erstellen Und dann an Stelle der Klammern hinter dem Artikel z.B. an Statt "James Tiberius Kirk (NKZ)" "NKZ:James Tiberius Kirk" erstellen und das gleiche für "Spiegeluniversum:James Tiberius Kirk" und "OZL:James Tiberius Kirk" für die Original Zeitlinie oder so ähnlich. Nur so kann der Point of View klar getrennt werden. Das wird ziemlich unübersichtlich, hat aber den Vorteil, dass man den normalen Namensraum für alle Artikel wie Begriffsklärungen hat. Aber so hilfreich ist das auch nicht. Vor allem macht das Konzept alle Artikel mit (NKZ) und (Spiegeluniversum) zu kennzeichnen nur dann wirklich sinn, wenn wir das Gleiche für alle Artikel (auch die in der ursprümglichen Zeitlinie) verwirklichen.--Tobi72 14:45, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Mit dem Designvorschlag sollte nur das übernommen werden, was in der MA/en längst praktiziert wird: Es soll dem Leser helfen sich sofort auf einem Blick zurechtzufinden - nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Auswirkungen auf die Benennung von Artikeln - die, und da stimme ich bravomike zu, keinen inhaltlichen Zweck erfüllen, sondern lediglich zur Abgrenzung dienen - hat dieses Hinweisschildchen nicht. So gibt es immer noch einen Jonathan Archer (mirror) in der MA/en, trotz Mirror-Hinweisschild. Um beim Beispiel zu bleiben: das Hinweisschild zu Jonathan Archer lautet übrigens "Multiple realities", da der Artikel auch Informationen zum Archer aus alternativen Realitäten enthält. Was bedeutet: wir müssen eben nicht jede Kleinigkeit aus einem Artikel rausholen und für jede Zeitlinie/Realität einen eigenen Artikel erstellen, sondern können einfach den MULTIPLE REALITÄTEN (beinhaltet Informationen aus verschiedenen alternativen Zeitlinien)-Hinweis setzen. Im Prinzip bleibt alles so, wie es derzeit ist. Nur das ein Artikel eben ein kleines Hinweisschildchen bekommt, damit der Leser sofort weiß, wo er sich befindet und was der Artikel (im Groben) beinhaltet. Allerdings muss ich hier einen Punkt aufgreifen, den bravomike ins Spiel gebracht hat: Der POV - und das ist für InUniverse-Artikel schlicht und ergreifend die normale Zeitlinie/Realität (alles andere ist dem unterzuordnen) - muss unangetastet bleiben. Beispiel: Auch wenn wir über den Artikel zu Jonathan Archer (Spiegeluniversum) einen SPIEGELUNIVERSUM-Hinweis setzen, so sollte doch im Text der allgemeingültige POV gelten - nach dem Motto: Das ist der Archer aus dem Spiegeluniversum. Da macht die MA/en m.E. einen Fehler, der wie bravomike schrieb, u.U. zu Verwirrung führen kann: Im englischen Mirror-Archer-Artikel wird praktisch aus der Sicht des Spiegeluniversums erzählt, genauso wie im Artikel James T. Kirk (alternate reality) aus der Sicht der Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie erzählt wird. Wobei dies aber nicht mal konsequenterweise durchgezogen wird. Der englische Keenser-Artikel bspw. ist unserem nicht unähnlich, dort wird im Text die alternative Zeitlinie erwähnt (obwohl der Artikel mit dem "New Split"-Hinweis gekennzeichnet ist). Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Nach meinem Vorschlag sollte der Einsatz dieser Hinweisschildchen keinerlei Auswirkungen auf die bisherige Vorgehensweise bei der Benennung oder Erstellung eines Artikels haben, sie sollen lediglich dem Leser dabei helfen, sich zu orientieren und sich in unserer Datenbank zurechtzufinden. --Pflaume 17:59, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Genau meine Meinung, ich stimme Pflaume uneingeschränkt und in allen Punkten zu.--Bravomike 20:54, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich ebenso. -- 20:57, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Sehe ich auch so.--Tobi72 21:05, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wiederaufnahme der Diskussion Besteht daran Interesse, hier nun auch aktiv zu werden und neue Vorlagen für unsere Artikel zu entwickeln? --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:31, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Auf jeden Fall! -- 00:09, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Dann wäre hier mein erster Design-Vorschlag in Anlehnung an die MA/En: Artikelart Episode (Beispiel). --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:19, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) 700px ::Bin auch dafür, wenn, dann aber auch mit der richtigen Vorlage des Artikel-Typs. Die ganze Funktion habe ich ja hier schonmal angefangen, müsste wenn eigentlich nur in den korrekten Namensraum portiert werden. Funktioniert hat sie zumindest schon. Frage mich nur, warum bei den Bannern nun die Hintergrundbilder fehlen. Liegt wohl wieder an den ganzen MediaWiki-Änderungen der letzten Tage. --D47h0r Talk 17:00, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Wusste nicht, dass du schon soweit warst, dass Ganze als Funktion zu definieren. Hatte mir das heute in der MA/en auch mal näher angeschaut und es dann aber sein lassen, weil ich mich bzgl. Veränderungen der Common.css/Common.js überhaupt nicht auskenne. Dafür hab ich mir dann an etwas vermeintlich Einfacherem die Zähne ausgebissen (ein eingefügtes Bild dazu zu bringen die Seitenbreite nicht zu überschreiten)... Wichtig erscheint mir nur, dass man den Hinweis zur Artikelart nicht als "Warnhinweis" missversteht. Das kann aber dank eines grafischen Symbols, wie in der von dir vorgesehenen png-Datei leicht passieren. Von daher wäre ich da schon für eine abgewandelte MA/en-Variante. Abgewandelt auch, weil ich es besser finde, den Hinweis zwischen Überschrift und Artikeltext zu platzieren und nicht über der Überschrift. --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:31, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::kann ich vielleicht behilflich sein? -- 18:07, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Was ich im Vergleich zu damals ganz vergessen habe: Haben wir jetzt nun einen POV-Wechsel pro Vorlage oder dient die Vorlage nur dazu auf den ersten Blick klar zumachen, wo der Inhalt des Artikels gerade stattfindet? (Mal abgesehen von realworld). -- 13:26, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) Kein POV-Wechsel - InUniverse-mäßig gibt es nur einen POV. Siehe oben mein damaliges Statement vom 5. Mai 2010 (17:59). --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:13, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Ah ok, man ich hätte einfach nochmal komplet alles lesen sollen. :D -- 17:55, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) Artikeltyp template Artikeltyp-Headline Hier der Artikeltyp Erklärungstext so war das doch gedacht oder?-- 18:14, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Also das gefällt mir sehr gut! -- 19:32, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::So sah damals mein erster Versuch auch aus. Funktioniert heute nur irgendwie mangels Hintergrundbilder nicht mehr so wie angedacht. --D47h0r Talk 19:59, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich schlage vor die Vorlagen so zu bennenen: * * * * * oder was meint ihr? -- 20:14, 13. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Wir benötigen zumindest eine Vorlage für unsere Film/Episoden-Artikel, die ja aus Produktionssicht und InUniverse-Sicht geschrieben sind (vielleicht auch zwei Varianten, einmal für Episodenartikel und eine weitere Vorlage für die Filme). Die Vorlage Produktionssicht wäre unnötig, wenn wir eine RealWorld-Vorlage haben (btw. es spricht auch nichts dagegen eine deutschsprachige Entsprechung zu nehmen, wie im [[:Benutzer Diskussion:D47h0r/Artikel-Typ|Beispiel von D47h0r]]). Zudem brauchen wir eine Vorlage für Dinge oder Personen, die nur in einer alternativen Realität zu finden sind (z.B. Melanie). Daher mein modifizierter Gegenvorschlag: * * * (ev.) * * * * --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:02, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Sehr gut. wollen wir noch texte und bilder für die vorlagen zusammen suchen? --- 20:46, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab mal mit anlegen begonnen. fühlt euch frei texte zu ändern.-- 09:44, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Entschuldigt meine Sprachwahl, aber das ist mal eine sehr geile Sache! Super! -- 15:30, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich finde die Bildauswahl für Reale Welt und Multiple Realitäten klasse! Wir sollten vielleicht generell Personenbilder dafür nutzen, statt Raumschiffe oder Symbole wie in der MA/en. Für's Spiegeluniversum bietet sich vielleicht TOS an: Uhura und Sulu oder Spock und McCoy. Für die Neue Zeitlinie wäre wohl auch ein Bild von Kirk und Spock denkbar (z.B. sowas). Für eine alternative Realität vielleicht sowas: Alternativer Riker. Für die Filmartikel können wir dieselbe Bild-Vorlage nehmen wie für die Episodenartikel, nur der Text wird entsprechend angepasst. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:07, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Finde ich eine gute Idee ausschließlich Personen zu zeigen. -- 07:24, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) habe mal das Bild von Mirror-Spock für das Spiegeluniversum genommen. Ich finde Mirror-Spocks Bart ist finde ich ikonisch für Spock ��--- 10:06, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) habe jetzt nur noch Charaktere drin. Bei Film & Episodenartikeln würde ich das selbe Bild nehmen. Oder andere Vorschläge? Bitte um Feedback-- 10:05, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Aus meiner Sicht exzellente Bildauswahl. Film und Episoden-Variante sollten wir so lassen. Den einen oder anderen Text könnte man vielleicht noch ein klein wenig anpassen/verlinken (werd' das gleich mal angehen). Ich denke, wir wären jetzt schon soweit, das Ganze auch entsprechend anzuwenden: die RealWorld-Vorlage habe ich einfach schon zur Weiterleitungsseite umfunktioniert (wenn es da ne sauberere Lösung geben sollte, nur zu). --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:22, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) Das muss auf jeden Fall noch technisch optimiert werden. Aber einpflegen kann man schon mal-- 20:24, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Fügen die Vorlagen auch kategorien hinzu? Also die realworld vorlage z.b.? -- 20:49, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) Im moment nicht-- 21:00, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Kommt das noch? Weil wenn man die realworld vorlage ersetzt und nicht dran denkt die kategorie dann manuell hinzuzufügen, fliegen die artikel doch alle automatisch aus der kategorie raus, oder? -- 13:13, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::Sollte man noch eine Leiste für die Hauptzeitlinie einfügen? Nur der Vollständigkeit wegen?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:20, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Jetzt muss ich mich doch nochmal einmischen, wo doch einige Vorlagen in die Artikel geschmissen werden. Habe es zwar auf die Schnelle nicht hinbekommen, in meine Vorlagen wieder Bildmaterial einzufügen (ebenso habe ich kein Banner für Episoden-Artikel, daher musste meine RealWorld-Vorlage herhalten) aber das Beispiel in Benutzer:D47h0r/Test2 tut es hoffentlich trotzdem. Es geht um die Position des Banners. Momentan ist es ja wie jedes x-beliebige Banner direkt in den Artikel eingebunden. Es gab auch schonmal im Zuge meiner Vorarbeit eine Diskussion mit Mark McWire, kann sie aber leider nicht mehr finden. Dort ging es darum, dass solche Banner eher oberhalb des Lemmas stehen sollen (siehe Test2). Wie sieht es damit aus, ich glaube Mark hatte damals angedeutet, dass so nur der Artikelinhalt bei google landet, ganz genau habe ich die Diskussion nicht mehr im Kopf. --D47h0r Talk 14:20, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::@HenK. Jain. Bei den meisten Realworld-Artikeln handelt es sich um Episoden, Bücher und Schauspieler, die Manuel in ihre jeweiligen Unterkategorien einsortiert sind. Dass die Vorlage sie zusätzlich auch noch automatisch in die Meta-Kategorie einsortierte, hatte eigentlich noch nie wirklich Sinn ergeben. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:01, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) @D47h0r ich bezweifle das es für den google bot irgendeinen unterschied macht. Auch über der Seitenüberschrift steht das Banner noch innerhalb des -tags. Außerdem wird es da auch nur mittels Javascript hin geschoben (mit ausgeschaltetem Javascript steht der Banner weiterhin unter der Überschrift). -- 17:04, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::@Tobi72: Wäre eine Überlegung wert, denn irgendwie wirken die InUniverse-Artikel nun im Vergleich ein wenig "nackt" so ganz ohne :D / @D47h0r: Eine Position über den Lemma finde ich optisch nicht so ansprechend, vor allem weil es dann doch eher wie ein Werbebanner wirkt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:58, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) Test Ich richte hier mal einen testbereich für die derzeitigen Vorlagen ein-- 17:07, 16. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Gefällt mir bisher sehr gut! :) -- 12:17, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Gefällt mir ebenfalls, schade, dass meine Arbeit nun umsonst war. Hätte ich mal besser ein wenig Werbung gemacht :D --D47h0r Talk 21:21, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::: Das wäre mein Favorit für Alternative Zeitlinie - wenn man das im breiten Format sinnvoll hinbekommt. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 07:14, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) nicht schlecht --07:58, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Können wir den Bannern nicht etwas mehr Höhe gönnen? irgendwie wirkt es ziemlich gedrungen, sodass man von den Bildern irgendwie nur recht wenig sieht. Teilweise sieht man gar nicht, wer dort eigentlich abgebildet ist. Im Banner der alternativen Zeitlinie zum Beispiel weiß ich gar nicht, wer das sein soll. Auch im Banner zum Spiegeluniversm könnte es Spock sein und McCoy? Wie gesagt, etwas mehr Höhe könnte zumindest mal als Versuch nicht schaden oder? Es sei denn, das Banner wird dann zu groß... --D47h0r Talk 10:12, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) ich stimme zu was die neue Zeitlinie betrifft. Das Bild ist zu kleinteilig. ersetzt ruhig das betroffene bild. Das Spiegeluniversum hingegen finde ich perfekt (Spocks Bart). Ich würde das ganze ungern noch hoher machen. Es ist ja ohnnhin schon ziemlich prominent. aber schlag ruhig was vor-- 17:08, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::@D47h0r: Das liegt aber auch z.T. an der Bildschirmauflösung und dem Skin, den man verwendet. Im "neuen Look" ist die Größe des Banners konstant, egal mit welcher Auflösung man arbeitet. Im Monobook-Style ist es von der Bildauflösung abhängig (bei meinen 1920x1080 seh' ich da von den Bildern auch nicht mehr allzuviel). --Fizzbin-Junkie 22:07, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) ah, wenn dass das problem ist, dann ist das kein problem. im moment werden die bilder in der breite mit skaliert. ich kann die auf fix machen. dann is da nur eine menge weiss bzw. schwarzer raum ^^ -- 08:35, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) @D47h0r leere mal deinen Cache und schaue dir das an http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Vorlage:POV/Reale_Welt?useskin=monobook. -- 08:40, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bot zur Vergabe der Bausteine? Ich habe den Eindruck in den letzten Tagen beobachtet zu haben, dass die neuen Bausteine händisch vergeben werden. Kann das nicht ein Memory Alpha:Bot machen? --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 11:25, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Wäre sehr praktisch. Für die Real World Vorlage z.b. -- 09:52, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) Kapitälchen Die Überschrift ist ja in Kapitälchen geschrieben. Was auch okay wäre wenn die Schrift das auch könnte. im Moment werden die Großbuchstaben einfach einen einen Pixel größer angezeigt aber leider auch Fetter. Das sieht zumindest bei mir komisch aus wenn der text auch noch fett ist: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipisicing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Sieht bei mir so aus: Ich würde das entweder anders machen (z.B. nur groß geschrieben) oder zumindest eine passende Schrift verwenden. hinzu kommt das wir diesen Stil auch bisher nirgendwo anders verwenden. Was meint ihr? -- 08:14, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) Multiple Realtitäten Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass die Vorlage Multiple Realtitäten bei Natasha Yar eingesetzt worden ist. Da es Yar auch in einer alternativen Realität gegeben hat, wenn es aber danach geht können wir alle Hauptfiguren mit diesen Hinweis versehen, da es in jeder Serie mindestens eine Folge mit alternativen Zeitlinie oder Realität gibt. Das Bedeutet wir müssen fast alle Figuren und Schiffe mit diesen Hinweis hinterlegen. Ich sehe das als wenig sinnvoll an. --Klossi (Diskussion) 21:09, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Die Vorlage wird gesetzt, sobald in einem Artikel Infos zu Ereignissen aus zwei oder mehr alternativen Realitäten stehen, das ist von der Person unabhängig. Wir werden also sicher nicht bei allen Figuren oder Objekten diese Vorlage einbauen müssen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 16:59, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) Welche Vorlage soll z.B. für Comics verwendet werden? Die haben im Moment alle , die habe ich auch in die mit reingesetzt. Aber welche von diesen Vorlagen hier wäre zutreffend? Oder würde es eher einer neuen bedürfen, die so hübsch ist wie die oben entwickelten? Dies betrifft dann auch Soundtracks und Spiele. -- 09:30, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Diskussion:Noncanon|Hier] kam bereits eine ähnliche Frage auf. -- 09:34, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC)